Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks
"Oh, for God's sake." - Piper reacts to Simon telling her he is destined to marry Paige. Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks is Whitelighter-Witch Hybrid from the Marks Line of Witches, a self-described "noble and very powerful witch family." The Marks family worked closely with Melinda Warren during the Salem Witch trials. According to his family's scroll, Simon sought the help of Oracles and Soothsayers to find his destiny and place in the world. This help led him to Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to the foot of Paige Matthews. Simon was convinced that he and Paige were meant to wed (he told Phoebe, Paige, and Piper that 40 Oracles and Soothsayers, and a Wizard or two had claimed this). Paige refused, telling him she had a boyfriend and he tried everything to convince her to leave Henry (or Harry, as he called him) as he thought that a mortal wouldn't fully understand magic and if they were to wed, their offspring would be very powerful. Simon tracked down Henry at his work and tried to convince him that he is a liability to Paige since the fear of worrying he will be hurt by a magical attack (Henry had been previously attacked and healed from a fireball) will make it impossible for her to be truly honest with him. When Henry told Simon that he was Paige's boyfriend and he wasn't going to back down, Simon challenged him to a duel, where they both fought with metal pipes in an alley but while Henry was holding it, Simon was moving it with telekinesis. After the duel, Henry tells Simon that he truly loves Paige and notices the little parts of her personality that Simon wouldn't since he is only concerned about being the "Ultimate Power Couple". When Simon begins to protest, Henry knocks Simon unconscious and Paige later backs Henry up and orbs Simon away. The Marks Family Scroll The Scroll contains notable family members along with a brief history of the Marks family. It reads thus: 'The Marks of Great Britain' :Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks :Born: 1976 :Where: Sussex, England :Education: Studied magic at Newcastle College of the Magical Arts. ::::Degrees in Alchemy, Evocation, Alteration, Divination, and Etiquette, ::::Houses in Conjurations and Incantations. :Brief History: First born male of Avery and Alicia Marks, three brothers; :Jeremy, Morgan, and Forrester. Named in honor of Thaddeus Sutton Marks, who, :with the help of women of Halliwell family established shelter and protection for :witches during Salem Witch trials. Well educated and well versed in the magical :and fighting arts, Simon has eternally sought out oracles and soothsayers in :search of his destiny. :Lineage: :Father: Avery Cuthbert Marks :Mother: 'Alicia Ellen Neethey :'Grandfather: Robert Avery Marks :Grandmother: 'Anne Whipple :'Great Grandfather: Edward Bartholomew Marks :Great Grandmother: Margery Newswk Powers and Abilities Simon is a hybrid of Witch and Whitelighter, therefore possesses the powers of: * Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying *Summoning * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Orbing * Conjuring (possibly) * Healing * Glamouring * Sensing * Cloaking * Hovering * Omnilingualism Notes * It's unclear as to how Simon Marks can be a witch-whitelighter hybrid since he was born around the same time as Paige and the union of those two magical beings was still considered to be unheard of. * Phoebe referred to him as "the Brit". Appearances Simon Marks appeared in a total of 1 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :The Last Temptation of Christy